


Setting a New Fate

by Merfilly



Category: The Secret of NIMH (1982)
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin chooses to go back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setting a New Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShamanicShaymin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanicShaymin/gifts).



Justin wasn't certain why he was drawn back here. He really couldn't afford the time away from his duties, his responsibilities to his people.

Yet here he was, carrying scraps of cloth for her children to have warmer blankets. Surely it was but a gesture of nobility for him to do this, independent of any emotions Jonathan's widow stirred in his heart.

And then she was there, in front of him, and Justin felt as tongue-tied as Jeremy the crow.

"Hello, Justin. Please, come in," Ms. Brisby said softly.

"Thank you." Justin stepped over the threshold, accepting his heart's choice.


End file.
